


It Can't Be

by ThePrimeOfChaos



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Death, Other, Soundwave grieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOfChaos/pseuds/ThePrimeOfChaos





	It Can't Be

**_NO_ **

It **_CAN’T_ ** be **_TRUE_ ** !!! He can’t be dead, he can’t! But he couldn’t feel him through the bond, didn’t hear him responding to his comn.link. Behind his visor and mask, Soundwave felt coolant form in his optics. Why, why of all mechs did it have to be him, be **_RAVAGE_ **?! By Primus, what did he do to deserve to die?! His grip on the table tightened, leaving dents in the metal, his venting became uneven, and he tried to hold back his cries. It was useless.

His visor and mask slipped back, as well as the vodocoder. Letting go of the table, he dropped to his knees, sobbing, covering his mouth. Soundwave’s amber optics glittered with coolant tears, before shutting them closed. Coolant streaked down his cheeks, the drops splashing upon the floor. This was how his Cassettes found him. They stared at him with confusion, unable to understand why he was sobbing. Soundwave felt them crowd around him, not knowing what to do. He felt Frenzy hesitantly place a servo on his left shoulder, trying to offer some comfort. Soundwave froze, not able to speak. His voice just wouldn’t work.

“Soundwave, what happened?” Rumble asked, his visor filled with concern. Soundwave knew he was trembling now, knowing that behind that show of bravery, the Cassettes were slowly becoming afraid. Afraid of how he was reacting, knowing that it was serious.

Soundwave _PLEASE_ , what’s wrong?!” begged Frenzy, fear overtaking his visor. But he didn’t hear, everything was silent. The silence was overtaking everything, the only thing keeping him grounded were the four E.M fields around him.  He continued to weep, unable to voice what had happened. What had happened to _RAVAGE_. His vision was fading, And all of a sudden, he crashed. In the background, he heard the Cassettes calling his name, and everything went black.


End file.
